


Closer

by Screeching



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Necrophilia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance?, gender neutral reader, god how do u tag things on this site?, he got closer, i dont know what im doing, i guess?, in a romantic way?, lawrence is weird and creepy, then he fricked the body, this is just self indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeching/pseuds/Screeching
Summary: It was like this, Lawrence thought, that people were their most perfect. Silent, still, pure, and unjudging.You were perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've finished in like seven years and it's self-indulgent necrophilia. Why am I like this. 
> 
> Anyway! I loved the "Lawrence got closer" ending and I just had to write something about it. Hope you like it!

Lawrence's hand closed around your heart, urging it to still. He didn't let go until it stopped beating entirely.  
"Shhh..." He cooed, "It's okay, You can rest now."  
  
He stayed like that for several minutes, just holding your lifeless body and caressing your heart, taking in the moment. It was like this, Lawrence thought, that people were their most perfect. Silent, still, pure, and unjudging.  
  
You were perfect.  
  
He slid his arm out of the gaping wound in your gut to run his fingers through your hair, leaving little red streaks behind them. He looked deep into your empty eyes and sighed. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered. He carefully removed the tape from your mouth, as though he was worried about hurting you. He ran a thumb over your bottom lip lovingly.  
  
"So perfect... And all mine."  
  
Lawrence glanced away, looking at the floor and blushing deeply. Even with you in your current state, he was still shy. "Would you... Mind if I...?" He started to ask, but the question trailed off into nothing as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. He sighed at the feeling and wrapped his arms around your neck, holding you close. He pushed his tongue between your lips and moaned softly as he explored your mouth.  
When he finally pulled away, he was flushed and breathless. "You... You're still so warm." he whispered incredulously. He shifted in your lap and shuddered when his cock brushed against your lifeless body. He didn't even realize how badly he needed this. "Uh, sorry, I didn't..." Lawrence stammered. "Do you-- Do you want to...?" He asked shyly. He didn't bother waiting on a reply. He knew it would never come. He liked it better that way.  
  
Hands shaking, he picked up the abandoned knife from the floor and cut your wrists and ankles free. He stood up and gently, carefully, picked up your body to lay it on the floor. He spread your legs and knelt between them, looking you up and down adoringly.  
He arched over your body, supporting himself on his elbows as he leaned in to you again. He held your hand, entwining your limp fingers with his own, and trailed feather-light kisses across your face, your cheeks, down your neck and chest. Everywhere Lawrence touched, he lingered, trying to burn the sensations into his memory.  
  
It wasn't often that he got an experience like this. He wanted to make it special.  
  
He nipped at your bottom lip before pulling you into another deep kiss. His movements were becoming more erratic, more needy. He bucked his hips against you, grinding into your cooling body. "I can't--" He panted into your ear as though you could still hear him, "I need to touch you again."  
He rolled up his jacket sleeve and teased along the edges of your wound with his fingertips for a moment, then slipped his hand back inside to explore your body. He tangled his fingers up in your intestines, relishing the feeling of being wrapped up in you. He pushed deeper, memorizing every bump and ridge of your spine, every curve inside your ribcage. He stopped to pet your withering heart and startled himself when he realized how loudly he had been moaning.  
Lawrence glanced down at himself, his blush darkening when he noticed his cock straining against his sweatpants, blood and precum staining the fabric. He shoved them down enough to expose himself and stroked his cock needily, slicking it up with your blood and fluids. He pulled your clothing down to your ankles next, much more gently than he'd done to himself. You were so temporary in this state, he was sure to handle you with care. Like some precious treasure to be protected.  
  
He spread your legs wider and gripped your hips, pushing into you with a breathy whine. He doubled over, pressing his body tightly against your own, much colder one. Your blood seeped into his shirt but he didn't care. He tried his best to even out his heavy breathing and began slowly rocking his hips. He buried his face in your neck and nuzzled into you lovingly. "I'm so glad we can share this..." He purred between pants. He found a steady rhythm and increased his pace, moaning softly against your skin. He continued cooing small praises and encouragements over your body.

  
            "You're beautiful,"  
                    "You're perfect,"  
                            "Even decaying, you'll be so lovely..."

  
Lawrence's praise trailed off into a string of gibberish and needy sounds as he felt himself getting close. His thrusting became rapid and erratic, and he bit down on your shoulder to muffle his own cry as he came deep inside you, shuddering violently against your corpse. He rode out his orgasm and collapsed on top of you, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He just laid there for a while, enjoying the afterglow and idly playing with your hair.  
  
Eventually, he sat upright and adjusted his clothing, and yours as well. He looked over your body, and down at his own. You were both coated in sweat, blood, bits of viscera, and who knows what else. But he didn't mind. He thought you were gorgeous this way.  
He sat beside you and held your limp hand, speaking softly. "I wish I could keep you here like this, forever. But," He sighed. "nothing can last forever. That's what makes this so special." He gazed out the window and smiled tenderly.  
  
            "Don't worry..."  
                    "I'll take you somewhere beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even care if it wouldn't work in reality, I will love the Blood as Lube trope until I die and you can't take it from me o3o


End file.
